


Fancy Date

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dinner dates, F/M, dressing up, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's big, buff, and breathtaking in dresses.  Greg x Jasper.  Grasper.  Oneshot.  For Kibble-Bits' Grasper Challenge II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Date

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time that I'd be writing another Grasper oneshot...
> 
> I'm so sorry about the descriptions... they are... BLEHHHH.

Greg and Steven wait patiently at the edge of the deck. They’re dressed in matching tuxedos, ready for an evening full of fun and enchantment at the local Crab Shack restaurant. They watch the clouds hover in the darkening sky that tower over the town, some head over the sea and into the beyond. However, Steven seems to be losing his patience little by little. Quickly he makes the infamous pouty face and checks the time on his phone; it’s a quarter til eight. 

“Where is she?” he wonders aloud, perhaps a little too dramatically.

The boy feels a hand plop down into his hair. Big, gentle fingers ruffle his dark curls with fatherly affection.

“Easy, Steven,” says Greg. "She’ll be out in a bit. We still have some time left. Even if we do end up being late, Jamie and Blue Pearl will understand… they’re pretty considerate.“

Steven’s about to make a comment when the door to the beach house cracks open. Two amber eyes peer out of the darkness of the room, similarly to the figure’s gem that lays in the center of her face. She coughs. It's low, but loud enough for the father and son to hear. Greg and Steven scramble to their feet and hurry toward the entrance, beaming as they do.

"You’re finished!” squeals the hybrid. "Come on out, Jasper! Don’t be shy, it’s just us.“

The larger quartz closes her eyes for a moment and heaves a sigh. 

"You should know by now that I’m far from shy, Rose Bud,” she mutters.

Greg gives a sincere smile.

“Then why don’t you come outside and let us see you?” he suggests.

Jasper’s lip curls, baring sharp white fangs. One digs into the inside of her mouth before making the decision. She hates it how he gets like this. Always understanding with the particular tone of voice, the one that makes her shape-shifted heart (if she had one) jump high into the air and flip-flop all over the place…

“F… fine.”

With Steven’s encouragement (who’s taking her by the arm at the second), Jasper persuades herself to step outside, then takes another and another until her boys can officially see her glowing underneath the moonlight. She halts when her eyes glance over to Greg, who’s completely spellbound.

Her long pale hair has been brushed and pulled into a thick braid that hangs over her shoulder. She’s wearing a deep crimson dress that falls to her ankles; it matches her figure perfectly. There’s a slit at her left hip that reveals a wide, bare leg that looks soft to touch that Greg resists himself from doing so. Her eyes are outlined by a hint of mascara, and the faint blush in her cheeks ripen from the sight of the forty-something man’s stare. 

Flustered, the orange gem clears her throat and tightens the shawl that lays in both crooks of her arms.

“Jasper,” whispers Steven, before bursting with enthusiasm, “you look _amazing_! How do you feel?”

“… Stupid,” she grunts. She avoids eye-contact with her date, and begins stumbling over her words like a giant klutz. "I’ve… never really… uh, done anything like this before… So this is still a little new to me.“

"That’s okay,” says Steven, and pats her arm sympathetically. He glances over to his father with a happy grin. "What do you think, Dad? … Uh, Dad?“

Jasper shoots the speechless Greg a crooked smirk, whose head is the color of a red delicious apple. Suddenly she’s back to her usual self, now that her significant other is having the nerves.

"Huh, would you look at that,” she laughs. "A real, genuine cherry man.“

She doesn’t resist strolling to Greg’s side and hoisting him over her shoulder like a ragdoll before gesturing Steven to follow her down the steps.

"Let’s go, kiddo. The sooner this night is over with, the sooner I can reform out of this dress!”


End file.
